Display devices may present information as an image. Existing display techniques have been devised so that such devices may provide a user with a variety of information. For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-85075 (published 30 Mar. 1999) discloses a display device 1 that varies the light intensity for a plurality of light sources to optically change the display and thus to provide rich transitions.
However, the above described existing technology combines projections of red, green, and blue lights, and then radiates this light projection onto the front surface of a transparent part via the light guide plate in the transparent part. The light radiated onto the front surface of the transparent part is therefore substantially uniform. Accordingly, the existing technology really only provides a monochromatic display, and thus provides poor visual expressiveness.
One or more embodiments are for addressing the aforementioned problem, and provide a richly expressive display device with clear changes in color tone.